legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow
Green Arrow is a superhero published by DC Comics. First appearing in More Fun Comics #73 (November 1941), the character is a master archer who uses his skills and a variety of trick arrows to fight crime. Initially created as a rival to Batman, Green Arrow is recognized as one of the first archery themed superheroes and inspired similar ones, such as Hawkeye. Available through the Superheroes Unlimited mod, Green Arrow's costume can be crafted in either the Hero-Maker or Suit Assembly Unit. Whilst wearing it, the player will be allowed to his abilities and equipment, including his bow and trick arrows. Backstory Green Arrow's civilian identity is Oliver Queen, a billionaire, owner of Queen Consolidated and former playboy. From a young age, he idolized the folklore hero Robin Hood and would learn archery to follow the characters' example. However, after loosing his parents, Oliver would spend his family's wealth thrill seeking and began neglecting his responsibilities. This lifestyle lead to him loosing access to his family's fortune and organization. Whilst touring the islands in the South China Sea, Oliver was shipwrecked and stranded on the uncharted deserted island Lian Yu. Creating a makeshift bow and arrows out of the resources he could find, he used to help his chances of survival. After years of living alone, Oliver discovered criminals operating on the island. Leading a rebellion, he defeated the criminals and secured escaped for the captives held on the island. Returning to the United States, Oliver decided to fight crime and help those whom were not as lucky in life as him, adopting the identity "Green Arrow". Green Arrow would fight crime in his native Star City, particularly in the slums known as the Glades, and later Seattle. These fights would bring him into conflict with criminals, including archery master Merlyn, mind-disorienting Count Vertigo, Traid leader China White, the time-obsessed Clock King, and dark vigilante Prometheus. His operations would be joined by various others, including bodyguard John Diggle, computing expert Felicity Smoak, Navajo adoptee and fellow archer Roy Harper. Green Arrow would later join the Justice League, later forming the Outsiders with fellow hero Batman. During his time in the League, Queen would meet Black Canary, whom would later become his crime-fighting partner and wife. In the Mod Superheroes Unlimited Green Arrow was first added to the Superheroes Unlimited mod in version 1.3. He was available until version 4.3.12. Green Arrow was removed in the abandoned version 5.0, though was planned to featured in the finished version. 4.0 - 4.3.12 In version 4.0 - 4.3.12, Green Arrow's costume can be crafted in the Hero-Maker and can be worn by the player. Wearing it will give the player Strength 2, Speed 2 (whilst sprinting), Acrobatics 2, the ability to double jump (double tap the Space Bar) and immunity to fall damage. Players will also be given the Archery effect, meaning that they will be able to fire bows more accurately. The player will also be able to access Green Arrow's Bow (Weapon Equip Key), which will allow them to use his trick arrows (Suit Ability 3 Key to switch, must be in inventory to use). Tick Arrows The following are trick arrows the player can use as Green Arrow in the Superheroes Unlimited: *Green Arrows - Accuracy is increased and damage to targets is increased *Boxing Glove Arrow - The target is knocked backwards, though damage is decreased *Web Arrow - A web spawns upon impact, trapping the target *Explosive Arrow - The arrow is attached with an explosive device, exploding upon impact *Greek Fire Arrow - The target is set on fire by the arrow *Sleeping Gas Arrow - The target is given Blindness 4 and Slowness 5, along with 1 hp of damage Crafting To craft Green Arrow's suit, you will need: *16 Green Cloth *3 Green Stained Clay *3 Leather *2 Emeralds *A Feather Green Arrow Mask Recipe.png|Green Arrow's Mask Recipe Green Arrow Chestpiece Recipe.png|Green Arrow's Chestpiece Recipe Green Arrow Leggings Recipe.png|Green Arrow's Leggings Recipe Green Arrow Boots Recipe.png|Green Arrow's Boots Recipe Legends Mod Green Arrow was added to the Legends Mod in version 4.0, though is currently available to Patreon supporters only. Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:Justice League Category:Outsiders Category:Archery